Kingdom EDs
Kingdom EDs is an adventure game that spoofs the Kingdom Hearts games and also stars Ed,Edd n Eddy and characters from Cartoon Network. Plot Edd starts building two spaceship like vehicles. the night after Edd finishes the ships a storm rolls in and takes away the other kids except the Eds who get new outfits and weapons and escape in Edd's Spaceship vehicle. Characters Eddy:The Main protagonist and leader of the Eds also the wielder of the Keyblade Edd:The Deuteragonist wields a magician's staff Ed:The Tritagonist wields a shield Slade:The major antagonist of the game fills in for Maleficent and is the leader of the band of villains and is also Kevin's Mentor. Kevin:The other Major antagonist and Slade's pupil.He escapes in the other vehicle with Nazz and the Kankers. Nazz:One of the pure hearted.Escapes with Kevin and the Kankers the Kanker Sisters:Three of the pure hearted.They escape with Kevin and Nazz. Band Of Villains:Slade's group who are all after the Keyblade.Villains include Cod Commando,Queen of the Black Puddle,Eight Armed Willy,Sonny Appleday,Boogey,Him,Kross,Father,Sigma, and Killer Moth 'Worlds and their inhabitants' Bunny Island: ''' '''Hector Con Carne Boskov: also a summon Major Dr. Ghastly:Runs Potion/item shop General Skarr Boss # 1:Cod Commando Boss# 2: Cod Commando and helicopter Camp Wawanakwa: Chris McLean Ezekiel: Runs items/potion shop Alejandro Owen LeShawna Harold Duncan Chef Hatchet Gwen Trent Nowhere: Courage Muriel Eustace Di Lung:Runs potion/Item shop Boss #1 : Katz Boss # 2: Queen Of The Black Puddle Boss# 3:Queen of the Black Puddle (Monster form) Stormalong Harbor: Flapjack Captain K'nuckles Bubbie the whale: also a Summon Peppermint Larry : Runs Potion shop Boss : Eight armed Willy Marzipan City: Chowder Mung Daal Truffles Schnitzel:Runs item/potion shop Panini Gazpacho Charles Darwin Middle School: Pricipal Pixiefrog Jake Spider Monkey Adam Lyon Slips Python Ingrid Giraffe Lupe Toucan Windsor Gorilla ''' '''Nurse Gazelle Boss:Bull Sharkowski Gollyworld: Jimmy Roberts Golly Gopher Dolly Gopher Croco the alligator Tux the penguin Pickles & Prickles:Also summons Boss:Sonny Appleday The Boogey Bay: Billy Mandy Grim:Also a summon Fred Fredburger Irwin Creeper Boss:Boogey,Billybot & Mandroid Townsville: Blossom:One of the pure Hearted Bubbles:One Of The Pure Hearted Buttercup Professor Utonium:Runs Potion/Item Shop The Gangreen Gang Boss #1:The Rowdy Ruff Boys:Also Summon Boss # 2: Fuzzy Lumpkins Boss # 3: Him ''' '''Oban Temple: Molly Jordan Aikka The Avatar:Also Summon Boss#1: Grooor Boss#2: Para-Dice Boss#3: Kross Boss#4: Kross in Trident Sector V: Numbuh 1 Numbah 2 Numbah 3 Numbah 4 Numbah 5 Boss#1: Knightbrace Boss # 2:Mr.Wink & Mr. Fibb Boss# 3:Father Boss # 4: Father (Dragon form) Reploid City: Megaman X Zero Axl Alia Cinnamon Dr. Cain/runs power-up shop Boss 1: Vile Boss 2: Robo-Wolf Boss 3: Sigma Boss 4: Sigma (Kaiser form) Jump City: Robin Starfire Cyborg Raven Beast Boy Terra Boss # 1:Mad Mod Boss # 2:Killer Moth Peach Creek: Nazz The Kanker Sisters Boss # 1: Kevin Boss # 2: Kevin (2nd form) Boss #3:Slade End Of the world as we know it: Boss #1: Slade/Kevin Boss#2:Darkside Boss # 3:Slade world of chaos Boss#4:Kevin Boss#5: Slade World of chaos final 'Keyblades' Kingdom key ( Starting weapon.Insted of a Mickey Mouse Chain it's a jawbreaker) Bear claw Con Carne (recieved on Bunny Island) Total Drama(recieved in Camp Wawanakwa) Scary ( recieved in Nowhere) Candy Key (recieved in Stormalong Harbor) Monkey's paw (Recieved in Charles Darwin Middle School) Toon (recieved in Gollyworld) Booger pick (recieved on The Boogey Bay) Powerpuff '(recieved in Townsville)' Avatar (received in Oban Temple) Maverick Hunter (received in Reploid City) T.A.K *Totally Awesome Keyblade* (recieved in Sector V) Titan (Recieved in Jump City) 'Ending' As the Eds wander through a forrest Double Dee sees a vision of Slade as the screen fades to black Slade's evil laughter is heard as the words "Coming Soon: Kingdom EDs II" appear. 'Theme Songs' the Eds' theme: Lazy Days (Livin' in paradise) Big's theme from Sonic adventure DX Slade and the villain's Theme: When You're Evil by Voltaire Kevin's Theme:Born To be Wild by Steppenwolf Nazz's Theme:Bring me to life by Evanescence All boss battle music: Rowdy Rumble by Yoko Shimomura Trivia *In the Charles Darwin Middle School world The Eds turn into animals,Ed turns into a woodpecker,Double Dee becomes an alligator,and Eddy turns into a pygmy marmoset Category:Video game Category:Crossovers Category:Games Category:Fighting Games